Takato Namikaze
Background Information Young and reckless, Takato was around the age of four when he expressed interests in becoming a shinobi. The general tell-tale signs consisting of running around with his arms thrown behind his back with a kitchen knife handle in his mouth, trying to run up trees only to fall straight down onto his back, and throwing pens and pencils at the wall hoping that they’d embed into them drove his parents insane. Finally, after his parents explained to him the duties of being a shinobi, the possible ramifications, as well as the potential death note he was signing, Takato couldn’t have been more excited. The excitement soon toned down once there was more to becoming a shinobi than just running up trees, hiding in the shadows, and fancy techniques that were constantly and seldom seen within the village. After the first week of enrolling within the Academy, Takato began to rethink his potential career choice. Having a practical silver spoon within his mouth, there was no dark suffering that Takato noticed. His mother, father, and younger siblings all were well and fine. There was no sickness, no need for money, no threats, and there was practically no real reason for Takato to delve into the life of a shinobi. It was one of those decisions made as a child in hopes to having a life of adventure that’s read about and told via word of mouth. When education, remedial tasks helping people, and the “boring” bits of being a shinobi were mentioned, he practically zoned out. There was more he felt he needed to focus on rather than simplistically just focusing on helping others. In addition to this, teamwork just wasn’t his thing. It wasn’t that he was insanely cocky or anything, he just felt that he was more efficient with working alone. When group activities came around, Takato always donned a smile, but seldom participated in cooperating with others. Taking a general route with lackadaisical training, bare minimum of effort, and following through the motions rather than actually putting forth an effort, Takato graduated in a middle spot within the academy. The only time Takato felt anything consisted of him accomplishing something -- whether it be a jutsu, a technique, aiming practice, winning in a spar, -- it didn’t matter. With this feeling of adrenaline, this was the reason why Takato continued to be a shinobi. When it came to helping others, well, Takato did not express interest in helping. He usually rationalized that people should have personal responsibilities in their daily efforts. Despite this ideology he rationalized on his own time, whenever someone was in trouble, his body instinctively moved -- as if he were mindless robot performing something via coding, an animal naturally following their instincts, or a true hero saving the day. Personality & Behavior Takato is intuitive, opinionated, and cocky. He tends to place the same expectations that he has of himself onto others -- though this isn’t vocalized a majority of the time. For example, Takato is responsible. Being the eldest, Takato was trained to be accountable for his any and all of his actions. Takato holds others to the same standard. Takato is skeptical of the world around him, leading to his intuitive quality. Consistently being curious and wanting to see an answer and how the answer came to be the answer is a flaw yet strength Takato has. This intuitive, inquisitive, and questionable traits Takato may show leads to his rather opinionated mindset. From simplistic opinions such as how toilet paper should be placed on a roll to how a team should be organized is what separates Takato from a number of people his age. Although he has a number of opinions, there are times where he might confuse his opinions for facts, leading to an immature, cocky mindset. This negativity sometimes affects his view on other people, yet he usually keeps his negative opinions of others in his head. Rather than complaining about a given lack from those around him, Takato compensates for weaknesses those partnered with him have by putting more effort, strain, and stress on himself. This trait is due to his nature to help others despite the cost. Although Takato might say it’s for himself, that isn’t the case. With his cocky nature, Takato tends to try to handle situations alone rather than asking for help -- even when things seem impossible to accomplish alone. Along with his cockiness, it’s also him not wanting others to have to deal with an issue that could cause them any sort of pain or discomfort. For example, if there was someone in trouble, the smart thing to do would be to inform a higher authority -- especially when one is at a genin level -- Takato will actively rush to the aid of the person in need with a constant thought of how much of a bad idea it would be to do so. With strengths and flaws, Takato continuously critiques himself. After graduating from the Academy at a nice, middle-esque range, he decided to devote himself to being a strong shinobi rather than one attempting for recognition or fame -- The critiquing being a result of this goal. As some aspired to be the strongest shinobi in the Hidden Leaf, some wanting to be the Hokage, Takato’s aspirations were along the lines of being the best Shinobi he could be. In his mind, he consistently questions, "What if there was one thing he could do that would make all others be put to shame?" A strength, attribute, or trait that was so strong that it could overcome any weakness?" Still being young, Takato does not know what it means to be a shinobi. He has not developed a true purpose, and his body helped people on instinct rather than him actually wanting to. Some would see the intuitive altruism as a blessing. Takato, on the other hand, saw it as a curse. Takato, personally, chalked his altruistic qualities as a nature of being the eldest son within his family. A lot of the times, he didn’t want to do a given thing because of a number of reasons. He did so anyway for the benefit for the household: His parents, his siblings, or even the land they lived upon. Around others, Takato is rather reserved, yet sociable and friendly whenever the opportunity arises. Currently, Takato’s biggest weakness is his cooperation, this is usually overridden with an authority figure as Takato is generally obedient to authority due to his upbringing. Appearance At first glance, people might pay attention to Takato’s shaggy, yet, spiky golden hair, but are usually captured by his purple orbs once gazed into them. His eyes are slanted, sharp, and usually filled with determination, arrogance, or even a laid back composition. He has a With fair apricot skin, and a small, yet slightly toned body. Covering said body is usually a black shirt, generic black shinobi pants with white bandages wrapped around the left leg. He also wears a shinobi pouch that usually sits on his hip, but can easily be placed onto his back. He wears generic black sandals as well -- not really standing out. Abilities Regarding abilities, currently, Takato is a rather generic shinobi with an affinity for wind. Databook Library Casual * Fights * Missions * Story-Line * Training * Approved By: Mikata-sama (talk) 00:03, April 11, 2019 (UTC)